


haby knew yeer

by deadiepool



Series: social media au [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: New Year's Eve, Social Media AU, this is me trying to express my appreciation for the readers thru characters lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadiepool/pseuds/deadiepool
Summary: Peter gets sentimental on New Year's Eve and makes a video.
Series: social media au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	haby knew yeer

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone!! i've gotten some love for this series and i thought it'd be nice to say thank you through our favorite new vlogger, peter c:

The video opened with Peter sitting on his bed and squinting at the camera.

“It better be recording this time.” He murmured before shaking his head quickly and giving the camera one of his biggest grins.

“Hey everyone!” Peter greeted cheerfully while giving the camera he was holding a two finger salute. “Happy New Year’s Eve! Or well, I guess it’ll be the new year once this video is up, so Happy New Year!”

A loud popping noise from behind the camera caused Peter to flinch and fall off his bed. Confetti began to sprinkle down from the ceiling as DUM-E slowly rolled into frame, making frantic beeping noises as the bot’s claw reached down to poke at Peter. The teenager sat up and you could see him toss his head back, laughing loudly. DUM-E began making cute chirping sounds, his way of showing relief that Peter was okay.

The camera cut to a few minutes later when Peter’s laughter was tapering off and he gave his bot-sibling a fond look before wrapping his arms around it. DUM-E’s happy chirps came out faster, as if he were excited about the hug. It wouldn’t be surprising if it actually was, it is Tony Stark’s creation after all.

Peter pulled away and gave DUM-E a pat on his claw. “You better go to the lab back before Dad comes in here and starts yelling at you for making a mess.”

DUM-E beeped back sadly, his claw drooping.

“I’ll come down and play with you later, I promise.” Peter reassured the bot as he got up to open his door for it. “Thanks for the confetti, DUM-E.”

The video cut and Peter was now back on his bed, rubbing his neck as if he were stuck in an awkward situation.

“I honestly have no idea why I decided to film a video now, especially this late.” He admits. “Everyone’s asleep so nothing exciting is happening, but…” 

Peter groaned and flopped back on his bed.

The video cut again to show Peter sitting up again but with a more solemn look on his face.

“Most people aren’t too happy with superheroes running around New York and blame them for a lot of the bad things that happen-- which is so dumb, by the way! All they’ve done is save New York. Not even just New York, but the world sometimes!” Peter yelled, his hands thrown up in the air. He then shook his head and he dropped his hands before he let out a long sigh.

“Sorry, I got a little off topic there.” He chuckled nervously, playing with a stray thread on his sleeve. “What I meant to get at was that a lot of people don’t like my family, so I didn’t expect people to like me. It’s not like people did before, so why would anything be different when I came out as a Stark?” Peter said while giving a half shrug before looking up at the camera.

“But that wasn’t what happened at all. You guys were really supportive of not only me, but also my family and I… I’m just really grateful for you all.” Peter’s voice cracked toward the end and it looked like he was blinking back tears before the camera cut again.   
This time, Peter was crouched down in front of the camera. “I just wanted to say thanks for being so great to me and my family. So… thanks.” He said, a lopsided smile appearing on his face as he spoke.

“I better get going now.” Peter said quietly, sounding like he didn’t actually want to go but had no choice. “Happy New Year everyone, I hope this is a good year for all of us. I’ll see you guys soon.”

After giving the camera one final wave, the video cut to a black screen.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously though, thanks for the feedback on the last couple of fics. it'll be tough to come up with ideas and write with my 2nd quarter of college starting again soon, but the comments and kudos you guys leave keep me motivated to continue this series!!  
> happy new year (again)!! i hope 2021 is everything you hoped for it to be and more c:


End file.
